Watercolours
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: El pelinaranjo estaba enfadado por todo. Pero antes o después, deberá admitir que tener a Rukia y algo de pintura en la misma ecuación es algo...tentador!¿No? *Ichiruki*
1. Chapter 1

**Watercolours**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La historia, sí lo es :D**

**Disfrutad de la lectura ~**

**OoOoOo****OoOoOo**

Ichigo con el ceño fruncido oía desde su posición, tumbado en su cama, como cajas y más cajas entraban y salían sin parar en el piso de abajo.

Definitivamente, el loco de su padre necesitaba terapia urgente.

Isshin había decidido del día a la mañana renovar el salón. Así sin más. Había tirado paredes, remodelado muebles y comprado puertas y ventanas nuevas. Todo, al más puro estilo occidental. Ahora, tal y como lo veía Ichigo, el salón taaan innovador no guardaba ninguna relación con el resto de la casa.

En un primer momento se opuso fervientemente al cambio, argumentando que estaba todo perfecto ¿Para que marear? Pero finalmente había desistido, pues, cuando a su padre se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quién se lo sacara, ni siquiera a golpes. Además, debía enfrentarse, no sólo a su padre sino también a tres figuras femeninas muy convincentes amantes de la novedad. Y cuando ellas habían intervenido en la discusión en su contra, se dio por vencido. Hasta Kurosaki Ichigo, fiel perseguidor de causa perdidas, sabía que tenía todas la de perder en el asunto.

Llevaban dos semanas trabajando sin parar, sobre todo él, era por eso que estaba enfadado con todo el mundo.

Primero, por meterle en la reforma sin quererlo.

Segundo, porque el viaje a la residencia de verano que Yuzu y Karin habían planeado hace meses con su padre había coincidido con el final de esta historia por lo que se habían ido unos días antes de terminarlo todo, dejándoles a los demás el trabajo.

Y tercero, porque Rukia llevaba días enteros desapareciendo por las mañanas sin dar señales de vida y aunque Ichigo no le había pedido explicaciones pues no quería que ella pensara que realmente le importaba saber donde narices estaba, la verdad, sí le intrigaba donde o mejor con quién pasaba tanto tiempo. Lo había estado meditando y cada vez le ponían más nervioso sus conclusiones. Los compañeros del lycée estaban todos de vacaciones y con sus hermanas desaparecidas no le quedaban muchas personas con las que asociar las desapariciones de Rukia.

Era desesperante. Había soportado durante días el impulso de preguntarle, exigirle y/o rogarle que le dijese donde coño se metía, pero hoy se le estaba haciendo especialmente duro. Pues la muy canija, llevaba no solo la mañana sino todo el día fuera.

" _Me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual, me da igual" _

Se esforzaba por no pensar, inundando su cabeza con la misma frase.

" _Nunca se ha comportado de manera tan extraña, es por eso por lo que me preocupa. Rukia no ha tenido demasiada vida social, seguro que es algún asunto de shinigamis. Sí"_

Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo con escusas estúpidas.

"_Pero...¿Y si se está viendo con algún desgraciado?"_

Simplemente, no lo conseguía.

_Tic,toc,tic,toc_

Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Ya había pasado otra hora?

"_Y esta enana no aparece"_

Las nueve

"_¿Debería preocuparme?"_

_Tic,toc,tic,toc_

"_Preguntaré al viejo"_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, decidió que le preguntaría directa y fríamente para que ningún tono extraño en su voz pudiese delatar como se sentí encontró en el salón, con todo revuelto y lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno y más lleno de cajas. Intentó ignorarlo por una vez para evitar distraerse.

- Oi viejo - llamó su atención - ¿Sabes dónde está Rukia? Porque creo recordar que se comprometió a ayudarte con la que has montado -intentó sonar lo más resuelto posible.

Isshin levantó la vista con una sonrisa de circunstancias dibujada en su cara. Ichigo se mordió el labio intentando contenerse y esperar la respuesta con calma sin mostrar lo que sentía por dentro.

- Así que preocupado por Rukia, interesante - rió.

Y por segunda vez en un mismo día, el pelinaranjo no consiguió su propósito. Las emociones le dominaron e Isshin dejó de hablar cuando un puñetazo fue a parar directo a su cara.

-Limita té a contestar y callar tus conclusiones.

_Silencio_

Ichigo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Sabes donde se metió o no?

- ¿ Es que no tuvo la suficiente confianza contigo como para decírtelo ?

Una mirada gélida y llena de rencor fue la respuesta.

- Por que si es así -continuó el hombre- no creo que deba decirte nada, al fin y al cabo son cosa privadas que no le interesan a la gente que no tenga la suficiente confianza con...

No acabó la frase. Ichigo se le acercó.

- So-lo-di-me-don-de-es-tá-Ru-ki-a – deletreaba al tiempo que estiraba las mejillas de su progenitor.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les sorprendió a ambos, haciendo que se interrumpiesen.

- Ichigo, ¿Que estás haciendo?

No era necesario girar la cabeza para saber quién era la propietaria de _esa_ voz.

"_Rukia"_

Isshin aprovechó el momento de _shock__ de su hijo para escapar y refugiarse en los brazos de la chica. Algo que inexplicablemente le sacó de quicio._

- Que bieeen que hayas vueeeelto – gritó mientras corría hacia ella con unas lágrimas teatrales corriendo por sus mejillas – viste lo que este descerebrado estaba haciendo conmigo.

Ella asintió.

- Dime, no es triste que un hijo maltrate de esa manera a su padre que taaanto lo quiere.

Volvió a asentir, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a escenas familiares similares y desde luego, hacía mucho tiempo que descubrió que la mejor de que no le salpicara, era no involucrarse.

Mientras intentaba prestar atención a los lamentos del hombre levantó la mirada, justo para encontrarse con la de Ichigo que se mostraba inexpresiva y para ver, sin comprender, como el chico desaparecía por las escaleras sin dirigirla siquiera la palabra .

"_Que mosca le habrá picado"_

**OoOoOo****OoOoO**

Una vez en su habitación, cayó boca abajo en la cama. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado con ella. Llevaba todo el día queriendo gritarle que no podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana, sin contar con él, sin decirle nada y sin dar explicaciones . Y sin embargo ahora, creía que estaba tan enfadado con esa especie de duende tanto como lo estaba consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de decir nada de lo que tenía preparado decir al verla. Se sentía completamente patético.

"_Mierda"_

Se dio la vuelta y mirando al techo agarró su ipod. Se puso cada casco en una oreja y lo encendió, subiéndolo al máximo volumen. Si tenía la cabeza inundada por la música no podría pensar. Era lo único que se le ocurría para no darle más vueltas al tema Rukia.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, pero nada más acabar el tema A_merican idiot_ de G_reen day_ (que irónicamente pegaba demasiado con su estado de ánimo) Volvió a pensar en ella y en lo que podía hacer durante el tiempo que no estaba en la casa.

"_Maldita enana"_

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, le sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Sería ella?

- Ichigo, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

"_Inevitable, mienta al diablo y aparecerá"_

Pero, ¿Desde cuando llamaba a la puerta? Al principio, cuando aún ella vivía en el armario, intentó que lo hiciese pero Rukia ignoró su petición y él desistió de convencerla. ¿Tanto se había enfriado su relación en los últimos días como para que empezara a hacerlo ahora?

- ¿Ichigo?

Se limitó a emitir una especie de ruido. Ella entró.

- La cena está lista, Isshin me dijo que subiera a avisarte.

El chico continuaba abstraído mirando el techo. Contestó de manera fría, quería que ella notara el enfado. Es cierto que no le hacía sentir mejor, pero quería que sufriera una parte de la frustración que el sentía al no saber donde se había metido todos esos días.

- No tengo hambre

Ella no se movió de donde estaba.

- Ya te puedes ir, no pienso bajar.

A Rukia casi se le desorbitan los ojos cuando oyó salir esa contestación de los labios de Ichigo.

- ¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa conmigo? Porque pareces un perro rabioso.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se incorporó con la arteria aorta en su cuello que amenazaba con explotar de la rabia. Y todas la acusaciones que no había podido decir antes salieron de su boca al unísono y en forma de gritos.

- ¿Qué que pasa conmigo? ¿Que pasa contigo? No es que realmente me importe pero...

- ¡Pues si no te importa para que preguntas idiota! - gritó ella, no iba a tolerar que Ichigo le hablara de esa manera.

- ¡No hace falta que encima me grites!

Se incorporó del todo, ahora estaban uno frente al otro.

- ¡Gritaré si quiero! Además, ¡Tú me gritaste primero!

- Haz lo que dé la gana, como haces siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No entiendo porque actúas así.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No me hagas reír – Ichigo hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa cargada de resentimiento.

- ¡No pretendía hacer ningún chiste! -dijo Rukia totalmente cabreada.

- ¿¡Se puede saber donde te metes!

- ¿Qué? - Realmente no entendía a santo de que había empezado aquel espectáculo, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

- ¿Qué donde te metes por las mañanas? ¿Qué donde has estado todo el día? ¿Qué porque no cuentas con nadie? ¿Qué porque ni siquiera das una explicación? ¡Qué porqué todo!

- ¿Es por eso?

- ¿Te parece poco? Aunque sinceramente, no me importa -concluyó dándose la vuelta con la intención de volver a tumbarse.

- Si no te importa ¡A qué vino todo esto! ¡Si estabas preocupado, solo haberme preguntado directamente!

- ¡Yo no estaba preocupado! ¡Te dije que me da igual! Y de todas formas ¿Me hubieses dicho donde estabas?, lo dudo

- Si te hubieses puesto así, desde luego que no.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta – le demostró él.

- Ichigo, no entiendo tu actitud

- Me lo imagino. Pero ¿Sabes que?

Rukia le miró enfadada esperando cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Tampoco pretendo que lo entiendas.

- Ichigo eres un idiota – le contestó ella dolida - y cuando te lo propones eres aún más insufrible que de costumbre. Así que no pienso aguantar tus tonterías ni un minuto más. Si quieres bajar ,bajas y si no pues ahí te quedas. Yo me largo.

Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para desaparecer.

- Nadie te pidió nada - le gritó Ichigo.

Pero por suerte para él, Rukia no llegó a oírle. Cabreado dio un puñetazo a pared, tan fuerte que casi se disloca los dedos. Volvió a tumbarse boca abajo. Lo peor de todo era que habían discutido pero él seguía sin saber donde se metía ella y encima, ni siquiera se sentía mejor por haberla gritado ¿Como habían llegado a esta situación?

**OoOoOo****OoOoO**

**N/A Espero que os haya gustado. Como veís, volví con la inspiración renovada gracias al sol y al verano con un Ichiruki, mi primer Ichiruki. Es una historia que se me ocurrió hace por lo menos un año y que estaba escrita en un papel en sucio guardado en un cajón. Pero por fin está aquí. En un principio iba a ser un one-shoot pero todo lo que quería escribir se me hacía demasiado largo escribirlo en un solo capítulo así que tal vez os aburra con unos cuantos más x)**

**El porqué del título _Watercolours_...es algo que os contaré llegado el momento. Y sin nada más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Si lo habéis leeído hasta el final os doy las gracias y os pido, me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Olympe.G ~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**WATERCOLOUR**

**OoOoO**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios no son míos, pertenencen a tite Kubo..bla bla bla. La idea sí. **

**Disfrutad de la lectura ;)**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

_¡Gruuuuu!_

La tripas de Ichigo crujieron por séptima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Había rechazado bajar a cenar por puro capricho. Ahora su estómago se quejaba y él no conseguía dormirse. Además, la mano con la que había golpeado el armario, le dolía de veras.

Miró el reloj, era tarde. Seguramente su padre y Rukia ya estarían acostados así que decidió bajar a ponerse hielo y a comer algo. Bajó las escaleras de una en una sin hacer ruido y evitó pisar el tercer escalón, porque eso le delataría con un ruido horrible.

Al entrar en la cocina descubrió que estaba iluminada. Estaba todo a oscuras pero el frigorífico permanecía abierto y emitía una pequeña luz. Y así fue como Ichigo pudo ver desde la puerta como una pequeña figura se esforzaba por llegar al segundo estante pegando pequeños saltitos. Al final dejó de saltar e Ichigo descubrió el motivo de porque estaba allí cuando alcanzó a ver un papel rojo con el logotipo de Nestlé en las manos de la chica.

_Chocolate_

Ella terminó enseguida . Ichigo se ocultó tras la puerta cuando pasó a su lado para irse. Rukia ni siquiera reparó en su presencia, lo cuál era una suerte. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no sabía que podía esperar si ella descubriese que él había estado allí todo el tiempo.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial hasta que oyó como la puerta del cuarto de ella se cerraba. Se acercó y abrió de nuevo el frigorífico. Cogió queso para untar y un zumo de naranja. Envolvió el hielo en un trapo y se lo acercó a la mano.

" _Auu, duele"_

Después se acercó al armario para alcanzar algo de pan y una bolsa de snacks. Y acto seguido, decidió que se lo llevaría arriba. No quería que nadie y menos ella le sorprendiese allí. Una vez en su habitación, repartió su botín encima de la cama, se sentó de piernas cruzadas y empezó a comer.

_Chocolate _

Ichigo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su cara al acordarse. Simplemente, era gracioso que la enana se diera atracones nocturnos. De pronto, se puso serio al darse cuenta de que estaban enfadados. No pudo evitar sentirse un _pelín _culpable por todas las cosas que le había dicho, es cierto que seguía pensando que ella se merecía oír todo lo que pensaba por no decirle donde se metía, pero debería haberla tratado _algo_ mejor. No sabía como iba a terminar toda esta historia.

Era verdad que habían discutido mil veces antes, pero era por cosas superfluas. Ahora, ya no hablaban y en esta semana se habían convertido prácticamente en dos desconocidos. La relación se había enfriado hasta un punto que parecía insalvable.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se levantó incómodo, sintiendo como tenía migas pegadas por todo el cuerpo. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaban los restos de su _cena. _Había sido una mala idea comer en el colchón, ahora tendría que cambiar las sábanas.

Decidió que ya recogería todo más tarde, ahora volvía a tener hambre. Así que se puso una sudadera y unos pantalones de chándal y bajó a desayunar.

Como el salón estaba patas arribas, habían instalado la mesa del comedor en la cocina. Para su desgracia tomaría el desayuno en compañía. Isshin se había instalado en un extremo de la mesa con el café en una mano y el _journal _en la otra. Y Rukia depositaba su taza en el fregadero y se disponía a lavarla.

- _Buenos días hijo_ – le saludó Isshin dirigiéndole una sonrisa acompañada con una mirada que Ichigo conocía muy bien.

Era la mirada de _voy a decirte algo que no te va a gustar_.

- _Siéntate_

Aquello empezaba peor de lo que esperaba.

- _¿Qué quieres ahora?_ - preguntó a bocajarro.

- _Verás, no es nada importante solo..._

Empezaba a irse por las ramas. Definitivamente, no pintaba bien.

- _Sueltaló ya _- exigió el pelinaranjo resignado.

- _Nuestra Yuzu y nuestra Karin han tenido un pequeño problema._

La alarma de alerta se activó en el cerebro del chico.

- _¿Qué clase de problema?_ - preguntó con un toque de angustia.

-_ Nada importante, una fuga de agua en la residencia de verano, está todo controlado. Llamaron ayer al técnico._

_- ¿Entonces?_

No comprendía.

-_ Ellas aún son muy jóvenes e inexpertas en temas comunitarios. La empresa se acercará a reparar la fuga esta misma tarde así que yo me iré después de comer para supervisarlo todo._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

_- Bueeeeno íbamos a pasar las dos semanas los tres juntos pero debido a la reforma.._

- _En la que tu solito te metiste_ – acusó él.

Isshin ignoró su comentario.

- _..que coincidió con nuestros planes, no pudo ser. Así que he pensado que aprovecharé el viaje y pasaré allí todo el fin de semana. El lunes por la mañana estaré aquí otra vez._

_- Algo no me cuadra ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?_

-_ La reforma del salón está acabada como ya sabéis, sólo quedan dos cosas: pintar y meter los muebles. Quiero acabar esto ya, así que he pensado que mientras estoy fuera, Rukia y tú realizaréis el pequeño trabajo de pintar._

A Rukia se le resbaló la taza que hacía media hora estaba lavando.

-_ Ni lo sueñes viejo _– le contestó Ichigo levantándose de la silla -_ tú te metiste en esto, tú sales de esto._

Isshin ya conocía la respuesta de su hijo de antemano así que recurrió a lo de siempre.

-_ Rukia cariño_ -dijo girándose para mirar a la chica- _tú si me harás ese pequeño favor ¿verdad que sí?_

A Rukia no le apetecía ni un poco pero no tenía más remedio que acceder. Al fin y al cabo estaba viviendo de la hospitalidad inmerecida de ese hombre.

- _Claro _- le sonrió lo más dulce que pudo – _pero nunca me enseñaron a pintar. No sé como hacerlo._

- _Tranquila el inútil de mi hijo sabe como hacerlo, él te ayudará._

Fue demasiado.

- _Ni lo sueñes. ¡Te dije que conmigo no cuentes! _– gritó Ichigo para después desaparecer dando un portazo.

Rukia se mordió el labio, no sabía como iba a salir de esta.

- _No le hagas ningún caso querida _– la consoló Isshin malinterpretando su expresión – _vive en esta casa, está obligado a ayudar si yo se lo pido. De todas formas ¿Cuento contigo para controlarle?_

La chica asintió ¿Qué otra solución le quedaba aparte de trabajar con ese idiota?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

De nuevo en su habitación Ichigo dudaba entre tirarse por la ventana o continuar dándose golpes contra la pared ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte?

Parecía que nunca iba a dejar de estar enfadado. Cada vez que se le pasaba había algo que volvía a irritarle, desesperante.

Ahora, no sabía que le cabreaba más, si el hecho de que su padre siguiera yendo a su bola y le obligara a hacer cosas que no era responsabilidad suya o la perspectiva de pasar todo el fin de semana a solas con Rukia cuando prácticamente ni se miraban.

Porque algo tenía muy claro, en sus planes no contemplaba ni por un momento la posibilidad de trabajar mano a mano con esa enana. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comieron en silencio. Ichigo para variar no había bajado, pero Isshin ni siquiera le prestó atención, ya se le pasaría. No iba a pasarse toda la vida alimentándose de _junkfood_ y otros_ snacks._

Cuando hubieron terminado, el padre subió ha avisarle de que se iba, que poco más y se le lanza al cuello. Aún no se le había pasado el enfado y que su padre se riera de él culpando a la testosterona de su humos, no ayudaba demasiado.

Isshin después de despedirse de Rukia y decirle que encontraría la pintura en el armario de la limpieza, cerró la puerta de la entrada bastante fuerte para que el hormonado de su hijo supiera que ya se iba. No le preocupaba en absoluto. Sabía que los dos estaban enfadados, pero ya se las arreglarían. Rió para sus adentros y dio media vuelta a la estación para coger su tren.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba hambriento, su cabezonería y su actitud infantil le estaba llevando a la huelga de hambre. Tenía que poner fin, no iba a estar encerrado en la habitación huyendo de ella al fin y al cabo era su casa. Bajó a llenar su pobre estómago y al pasar por el salón se llevó una sorpresa.

La primera, los muebles estaban dentro, colocados, pero apartados de las paredes que para indignación del pelinaranjo, aún estaban sin pintar. Por lo menos, ya no parecía un auténtico caos. Y la segunda, Rukia estaba tumbada con un libro apoyado en su regazo en el que parecía estar absorta.

No sabía si no levantó la vista porque el libro estaba interesante o por no verle a él. Probablemente sería lo segundo, pero el caso es que le ignoró. Él decidió hacer lo mismo.

Una vez estuvo dentro de la cocina Rukia levantó la mirada.

_"Maldito idiota"_

Por supuesto, no pensaba que él se saliera con la suya y se escaqueara del trabajo que Isshin les había encomendado. Pues ella había prometido que los dos colaborarían y así sería. Si algo caracterizaba a Rukia, era que cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía independientemente de los métodos que tuviera que utilizar.

Pensaba dejarle todo el día de hoy para que saboreara la victoria, que por descontado no sería suya, de haber conseguido lo que quería.

"_Mañana será otro día Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Y a continuación siguió con su lectura.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Espero que de verdad os haya gustado. Como veis actualizé más pronto de lo que creía pero me vino la inspiración, lo acabé y decidí subirlo al instante.**

**Pensaba que en este capítulo terminaría la historia pero me enrollo tanto y los personajes parece que evolucionan a su bola, así que el final se está haciendo de rogar jajaja ahora mismo ni yo sé como de largo va a ser esto. Tengo la historia estructurada pero al escribirla se me ocurren más cosas y como tengo que compartirlas con vosotros esto se va alargando ¿no?. Pero bueno, aunque este capítulo me quedó algo soso y sin vida, creo que lo que viene es mejor. Me esforzaré más al escribirlo :D**

**Solo comentaros una cosa, al final Rukia se me fue del redil y quedó como una manipuladora(que lo es) pero algo más arpía de lo que quería. E Ichigo se declaró en huelga de hambre y dentro de nada se me queda en los huesos x) Intentaré arreglar eso.  
**

**Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y si es así como sino, me haríais muy feliz con un review. Sólo quiero saber vuestra opinión de la historia ^^**

**Muchos besos :)**

**Olympe.G ~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watercolours**

**Diclaimer: Personajes y escenarios, como sabeis no me pertenecen. El argumento de esta historia, si.**

**Disfrutar de la lectura ;D**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos. La habitación estaba en la penumbra pero pequeños rayos de luz se colaban entre las rendijas de la ventana, eran bastante molestos pero los ignoró. Le daba mucha pereza levantarse, estaba agotado y tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Estar constantemente irritado provocaba dolor de cabeza, intentaría recordarlo de aquí en adelante. De todas formas, aún tenía sueño y la idea de encontrarse con la enana ya desde tan temprano, no le motivaba demasiado.

Volvió a dormir durante lo que se le antojaron apenas unos minutos ¿Que por qué?

_"¡Bruuuum!"_

El pobre Ichigo sintió como toda la luz solar existente en el universo impactó contra sus ojos dejándole ciego para el resto de sus días. Intentó cubrírselos con una mano pero no resultó ser demasiado práctico. Iba a matar al culpable.

Hora de levantarse – anunció una voz neutral que él identificó sin problemas en medio del trance.

"_Maldita sea"_

Se incorporó de inmediato.

- _¿¡Se puede saber a que coño ha venido eso! ¿Qué narices pasa contigo?_ – gritó.

_- Es más de medio día _– contestó ella con sencillez. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Ichigo simplemente no podía creerlo.

_- ¿Y eso te parece una respuesta?_

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-_ ¿No es suficiente? –_ la chica no entendía la dificultad de Ichigo para entender la situación, a veces podía llegar a ser tan estúpido.

_- Pues no joder, ¡Claro que no me parece suficiente! Ayer me ignoras, antes de ayer me gritas y hoy apareces, me dejas ciego y me ordenas que me levante_.

_- Hay cosas que hacer _– le tiró su ropa en la cara, con más fuerza de la necesaria – _ponte esto._

Ichigo no se movió. Aquello era totalmente surrealista, la bipolaridad de Rukia iba a causarle trastornos serios.

_- Y rápido –_ le exigió ella antes de desaparecer – _no hay tiempo que perder._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rukia recogía su desayuno mientras reflexionaba. Antes no había querido entrar en discusión con Ichigo, lo que le había resultado difícil. No entendía lo que le pasaba con ese idiota. Con cualquier persona con más luces era capaz de controlar su genio si no hacerlo le causaba problemas, pero él implicaba todo un reto. Era insoportable y durante estás últimas semanas estaba aún peor. No sabía de que humor se levantaría hoy, por eso, decidió marcar el terreno desde un a cumplir con lo prometido, quisiera o no.

Un crujido rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se giró y como esperaba, allí estaba él. Aún no estaba preparada para otro enfrentamiento pero simplemente…no había más remedio.

_- Ahora mismo me estás explicando de qué va todo esto._

Ella respiró tres veces.

"_Contrólate Rukia"_

_- Claro._

_- Te escucho._

"_Idiota"_

_- Como sabes, tu padre me pidió y te ordenó que trabajásemos juntos. Y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer lo…_

_- Ni lo sueñes_

_- …quieras o no _– añadió ella mirándole con odio.

Ichigo tragó saliva pero no se amedrentó.

"_Si las miradas matasen…"_

-_ No cuentes conmigo _– dijo convencido dispuesto a marcharse.

Rukia deseaba romperle en mil cachitos pero se controló por segunda vez en los últimos diez minutos. Decidió cambiar de actitud, tal vez un poco más bochornosa, pero todo fuera por conseguirlo.

_- Ichigo, escúchame _– pidió Rukia con suavidad _- Le debo mucho a Isshin, me está manteniendo sin exigirme nada, lo mínimo que puedo hacer cuando me pide un favor es ayudarle lo mejor que pueda ¿Entiendes?_

"_Cabeza de chorlito"_

_- Claro –admitió él._

Rukia levantó la vista sin creer lo que oía.

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Entiendo que tú tengas que hacerlo pero repito, ¡No cuentes conmigo!_

Dicho esto agarró la caja de cereales, un bol y una cuchara para dirigirse a su habitación.

_- ¡Eres un imbécil Kurosaki Ichigo! _– le gritó Rukia antes de que él abandonara el lugar.

Se sentó en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Quería ahogarle! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? Intentó serenarse.

"_Está bien, pensemos. He probado con todo. Primero le he amenazado, no ha funcionado. Segundo, le he vuelto a amenazar, tampoco ha funcionado. Tercero, he intentado darle lástima, por descontado no ha funcionado y encima ha sido humillante. Bueno, pues llegados a este punto sólo me queda una cosa, el chantaje"_

Después se levantó siguiendo sus pasos dispuesta a que ese pelirrojo del tres al cuarto hiciese lo que ella quería. Y esta vez, iba a conseguirlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo se derrumbó en la silla dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa. ?Como podía estar tan cansado si acababa de levantarse? Era incomprensible.

Miro enfadado la persiana totalmente levantada.

Si no fuera porque esa canija le había despertado del todo, se volvería a acostar y no despertaría hasta el lunes por la mañana cuando todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Empezó el desayuno e intento disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar solo, una tranquilidad que no duro demasiado.

Rukia apareció bajo el marco de la puerta al cabo de unos segundos muy segura de si misma.

_- No puede ser –_ suplico Ichigo – _tú otra vez no, por favor_.

_"Mienta al diablo y aparecera"_

_- Escúchame bien _– le corto ella _– te garantizo que acabaras haciéndolo así que cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor para todos_.

_- Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta – _contestó Ichigo cansado _– no cuentes conm…_

_- He cambiado de idea_.

Ichigo la miró sin comprender.

_- Hagamos una cosa –_ le propuso –_ tú me ayudas a pintar y yo…_

Él asintió para que continuara. A saber que barbaridad estaba a punto de oír.

_- ¿Si?_

_- Y yo…te diré dónde he estado todos estos días._

Golpe bajo.

Ichigo se quedó traspuesto y tuvo que controlarse para no golpearse la cabeza.

"_Es verdad" _

Con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado lo muy enfadado que estaba con ella por _ese _motivo. Y ahora la muy manipuladora intentaba chantajearle. Increíble.

-_ Que me dices Ichigo.¿Aceptas?_

Tentador ¿no?

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa?_

_- ¿Tu reacción de hace dos días?_

- ¡Pues temo informarte _señorita yo lo sé todo_, que estás muy equivocada! – le respondió él a modo de defensa.

_- Tienes toda la razón _– le concedió Rukia con tranquilidad.

"_!Cómo!"_

-_ Debí pensar antes que a ti te da igual saber dónde - con quien - y haciendo que, he estado haciendo mientras tú no podías verme _– le provocó ella

El pelinaranjo no sabía ni que contestar.

_- Pero no te preocuuupes-_ continuó ella con tono pausado _– lo comprendo. Además, entérate que no necesito tu ayuda ni tu bendición para nada. Solo tienes que verlo –_ acto seguido desapareció.

¿Que había sido eso? Ichigo no salía de su asombro. Rukia, la misma Rukia que minutos antes había entrado en su habitación dispuesta a comerse el mundo. ¿Acababa de salir por esa puerta sin apenas discutir? Estaban pasando cosas muy raras pero esto último le había dejado totalmente desorientado. No era propio de ella. ¿Que es lo que pretendía?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia había abierto el armario y llevaba bastante rato sacando el material necesario para pintar el famoso salón, poniendo especial empeño en hacer el suficiente ruido como para que aquel idiota supiera a que se dedicaba en esos momentos. Ella como experta shinigami que era podía llegar a ser tan sigilosa como una pantera. Pero en estos momentos le interesaba llamar la atención: Primero, para canalizar la ira contenida y segundo…

"_Mierda" "Esto pesa"_

Le había resultado fácil sacar el resto pero aquel bote de pintura era enorme. Pesaba una barbaridad. Ella estaba recurriendo a toda su fuerza pero aun así el bote se resistía.

"_Un poco más..."_

Incluso aguantó la respiración para conseguir mayor impulso. Para su frustración, pasados unos minutos, apenas lo había movido unos centímetros. Rukia frunció el ceño enfadada. Había llegado muy lejos para que un bote de pacotilla, por muy grande que fuese, lo echase todo a perder.

Cerró los ojos y se empleó a fondo cogiéndolo del asa.

_"Vamos allá" "Una…dos…y tres!"_

A la de tres, el bote dejó de pesar. Rukia extrañada abrió los ojos para encontrarse una sorpresa.

_- Las niñas tan pequeñas, no deberían jugar con cosas tan pesadas._

Ella levantó la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa. Ichigo finalmente había bajado a ayudarla. Una vez arreglado todo sin necesidad de cruzar palabra, el pelinaranjo se dio media vuelta para transportar su carga al salón, donde iban a necesitarla.

Ya a sus espaldas, Rukia volvió a lucir una sonrisa en su cara, esta vez, algo más diabólica. Al final lo había conseguido. Le había llevado al más de tiempo y algún que otro dolor de cabeza, peeeero lo consiguió. Solo tuvo que manejar un poco la situación, mover un par de hilos, hacerle creer al idiota de Ichigo que la iniciativa de ayudar era suya y poco más.

Ahora, solo les quedaba pintar. ¿Sólo?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**N\A :Lo se, lo se. Se suponia que en este capitulo acababa la historia pero no es asi, esta parejita quiere chupar mas camara en esta historia. Noto que me repito x)**

**Dejando eso a un lado. Os pido perdon por dos cosas, miento, seran tres. La primera por las faltas de ortografia que hayais podido encontrar en este capitulo. La segunda por el retraso del mismo. Y la tercera por no responder a vuestro reviews de apoyo que es lo minimo que os mereceis por seguirme en esta locura.**

**Para las tres cosas, tengo una sola excusa que espero, entendais. Ahora mismo y los proximos 12 dias me encontrare en pleno centro de _Paris _en casa de mis tios. Como comprendereis tengo muchas cosas que ver y apenas encontre un ratito para pensar y escribir el capitulo. Gracias a que mis tios tienen internet...sino muero u-u' . Y ademas, existe un segundo problema. El teclado del ordenador. Ya sabeis, letras cambiadas de sitio, letras que en francés no le ponen acento, los signos de puntuacion ( ! e ?) solo existen al final. Un desastre, menos mal que gracias al corrector y al teclado en pantalla(bastante raro) logre reducir el numero de errores. Si encontrais alguno que os chirrie, perdonarme, seguramente se me paso.**

**Y como veis, no tengais en cuenta esta nota, no tenia ganas de poner acentos ya :P prometo que lo cambiare en cuanto pise madrid.**

**Gracias por todo y por seguirme. No sabeis lo feliz que me haceis.**

**Muchisisisisimos besos desde _la citè de le amour._**

**_Olympe.G _**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Definitivamente, el verano y las aldeas perdidas, no hacen ningún bien al mundo del Fandom. Siento la tardanza xD**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Sólo el argumento de la historia y el presupuesto de la pintura en este capi son míos xD**

**Disfrutad de la lectura ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Watercolours**

Llevaba alrededor de una hora cocinando, una pila de cacharros sucios encima del fregadero se encargaban de confirmarlo. Ya lo tenía casi todo preparado, tan sólo faltaba una última cosa.

"_No puede ser tan difícil" "Vamos allá"_

Ichigo se acercó con precaución a la sartén que llevaba ya un buen rato al fuego.

Armándose de valor, vació precipitadamente el contenido de la cáscara, alejándose lo más rápidamente que pudo, una vez que _aquello_ entró en contacto con el aceite hirviendo. Pasó un rato hasta que las miles de gotitas aceitosas que saltaban con el único propósito de _carbonizarle_, se relajaron. Solo entonces, Ichigo pudo respirar tranquilo varias veces desde su posición al tiempo que intentaba infundirse ánimos. Ahora, tocaba la segunda parte más difícil: Evitar que la tortilla y la sartén pasaran a ser uno sólo. De ser así, sí supondría un verdadero reto despegarla.

Pasado un rato, Ichigo, miró la cocina más o menos limpia. Por fin había terminado. Estaba agotado. ¿Quién había dicho que cocinar no era un trabajo peligroso? ¿Rukia?

"_Esa enana"_

No hace falta decir que su reconciliación no duró demasiado. La aparente paz se vino abajo en cuanto apareció el primer conflicto. _¿Qué hay para comer? _

Ella dio por hecho que él se encargaría. Pero Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a someterse a sus órdenes. Así que para variar empezaron a discutir.

Dejaron de pintar. Continuaron discutiendo. Enfadados se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Durante una hora la tranquilidad invadió la casa hasta que el estómago de Ichigo reclamó atención. Entonces él fue a buscarla para seguir discutiendo. Gritos. Recriminaciones. Acusaciones. Voces. Aún más enfadados se volvieron a encerrar. Silencio. Esta vez, fue Rukia la que se dirigió a la habitación de él. Volvieron a gritarse y finalmente, viendo que no llegarían a ninguna parte, Ichigo acabó, como siempre, cediendo. Aunque, eso sí, intentando no perjudicar demasiado su orgullo en el intento. Nada nuevo.

Cuando colocó el último plato sobre la mesa, se sentó dispuesto a enfrentar la mirada crítica de Rukia. Pero ella, solo tenía interés por el plato, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista al oír el carraspeo del chico. Ichigo, rendido esperó impaciente su reacción. Durante los minutos siguientes nada cambió. Y al pelinaranjo, comenzó a irritarle esa expresión de aversión que Rukia dirigía a la tortilla que tanto le había costado preparar.

- ¿Qué? – exigió irritado.

Le parecía increíble que después de cargar él con todo el trabajo encima se atreviera a ponerle pegas. No pedía que le diese las gracias. Eso sería esperar demasiado. Tan solo querría que esa _jodida_ expresión desapareciese de su rostro.

- No, nada – se limitó a responderle.

- Pues entonces, come – le ordenó con rabia.

Indiferente, ella volvió la vista al plato. No confiaba lo suficiente en Ichigo como para llevarse a la boca cualquier cosa preparada por él sin antes comprobar que era comestible. Sería una imprudencia por su parte.

Así que ignorándole, continuó con el examen. Lentamente cogió el tenedor, partió un trozo de tortilla y le clavó sin piedad el tenedor ante la incredulidad del chico. A continuación, decidió experimentar con él golpeándolo contra el plato para después levantarlo y observarlo desde abajo, haciendo que Ichigo perdiera definitivamente la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡Joder Rukia! Pareces un perro, solo te falta olerlo.

Ella le atravesó con la mirada, haciéndole saber que no le había gustado ni un poco su último comentario comparándola con un perro. Pero, decidió dejarlo pasar para no tentar más a la suerte y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se metió la tortilla en la boca.

Durante los segundos siguientes sólo sus respiraciones y el sonido que hacía Rukia al masticar quebraron ese incómodo silencio. Inmediatamente después, Ichigo empezó a ponerse nervioso aunque optó por no decirle nada. Finalmente ella terminó de masticar y fijó su mirada en él, aunque sin decirle nada.

- ¿Y bien?

Silencio.

- ¿Rukia?

Ella no le dio una respuesta inmediatamente. Abusando un poco más paciencia, tardó bastante en responder.

- Está crudo –contestó cortante.

Al chico se le resbaló el brazo con el que se sujetaba la cabeza y se golpeó contra la mesa. Rukia continuaba mirándole impasible sin apenas pestañear.

Cuando Ichigo recuperó la compostura, se aclaró la garganta mientras pensaba algo coherente que decir. No sabía si reír, hacer que no había oído nada o simplemente estrangularla.

- Rukia, ¿Tanto espectáculo para decirme que está crudo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Y él, agarró el plato, con imperturbabilidad, para llevarlo a la sartén de nuevo. Prefería no discutir más con ella, por hoy ya habían tenido suficiente.

"_A veces puede llegar a ser tan cría…"_

_OoOoOoO  
_

Ichigo presionaba la brocha contra la pared, quizá con demasiada fuerza, pero necesitaba calmarse. Después de la escena de la cocina habían preferido no volver a dirigirse la palabra. Y es por eso que, después de recoger todos los platos, decidieron, sin cruzar palabra, ir hacia el salón, coger las herramientas necesarias, cambiar los periódicos del suelo y ocuparse de pintar la pared opuesta a la del otro con el único propósito de verse lo menos posible.

Pero de vez en cuando, para distraerse, Ichigo miraba a Rukia que solo aparentaba estar inmersa en su tarea, pues en cuanto él se daba la vuelta para seguir trabajando, ella aprovechaba para mirarle a hurtadillas intentando descifrar que le pasaría por la cabeza a ese idiota. Después, cuando él se giraba de nuevo, era Rukia la que rápidamente, se daba la vuelta con la mayor naturalidad posible.

A veces, sus miradas se cruzaban y entonces, confundidos, fingían que algo en la pared, captaba intensamente su atención.

Durante una hora permanecieron en silencio. Un silencio que comenzaba a irritarles al mismo tiempo que les devolvía la calma. Un silencio que ahogaba las discusiones anteriores y que se estaba volviendo costumbre entre ellos. Un silencio que inconscientemente les hacía reconciliarse. Un silencio que no duraría eternamente.

- Rukia…

Ella giró un poco la cabeza, aunque no del todo y sin dejar de pintar. Sólo para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando.

- Esto…Ahora que te estoy ayudando con todo – señaló las paredes – esto.

Volvió a mirarla para comprobar que le prestaba atención.

- Ya sabes…

Rukia odiaba cuando él se andaba por las ramas ¿No podía decirlo y punto?

- Puedes decirme donde has estado estod días – soltó sin apenas respirar - ¿No? – después, intentó sonreír para que su delicadeza tuviera algún efecto en aquel témpano de hielo.

Tenía que sacar el tema. Tenía que estropearlo. Definitivamente Kurosaki Ichigo necesitaba lecciones urgentes de como y cuando conseguir las cosas.

- No – fue su única respuesta.

Y la suavidad de Ichigo en sus primeras palabras se esfumó, junto con el silencio.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? – su tono de voz fue creciendo conforme hablaba.

- Porque no – resolvió ella, no había dejado de pintar y eso irritó aún más a Ichigo.

- Es eso, ¿Una respuesta?

- Para mí, sí.

- Pues, para mí, no –insistió testarudamente.

- Ichigo esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido.

- Lo que no tiene sentido, es que no quieras contármelo.

Ella, finalmente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para enfrentarle.

- Sí, sí, tiene sentido – la dureza de sus ojos le hizo ver que ella estaba _otra vez_ enfadada – eres tan, tan, tan – meditó en busca de un adjetivo – idiota e – buscó otro para ser más contundente- infantil, que si te lo digo y lo que te cuente no te convence, dejarás de ayudarme.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Lo es. No cumplirás y me tocará terminarlo sola.

Silencio.

- Además –dijo algo más relajada, sabiendo que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado – pensé, que no aceptabas mi chantaje y que habías bajado a ayudarme por amor al arte.

Ichigo, casi le da una patada al bote que tenía delante. Sin pensar por un momento, que ella sólo intentaba bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No llores,- le provocó ella divertida- en cuanto terminemos con esto te lo contaré todo.

Se volvió para mirarle.

-Prometido.

- No necesito que me prometas nada – le contestó Ichigo haciéndose el mártir y cogiendo con furia la brocha de nuevo, para a continuación, estamparla enérgicamente contra la pared.

Rukia casi tuvo que contener la risa. Le encantaba ver perder a Ichigo. Y sobre todo le encantaba ver como después de cada discusión, él intentaba recuperar los pedacitos de orgullo que había perdido y que ahora mismo se encontraban tirados por el suelo.

OoOoOoO

Llevaban toda la tarde pintando. Les había cundido bastante y apenas se habían distraído. Todo porque descubrieron, quizá un poco tarde, que cuanto menos hablaban, menos batallaban y menos tiempo perdían.

Empezaba a oscurecer y estaban cansados. No tenían ánimos de terminarlo todo hoy pero sabían que era lo más inteligente. Les quedaba tan solo retocar las cuatro esquinas superiores. No les llevaría demasiado.

- Me encargo yo – le hizo saber a Rukia un Ichigo muy predispuesto.

- Ni hablar, -rechazó inmediatamente Rukia- pesas demasiado, no quiero arriesgarme a destrozar la escalera.

- No te pases – el pelinaranjo le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser envenenada.

- No es algo personal, una simple cuestión práctica – advirtió ella – yo lo haré, puedo sola, ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer, vete.

- ¿Es así como me pagas el haberte ayudado? Al menos, podías aparentar un poco de agradecimiento.

-Ichigo, ya no te necesito – se limitó a decir con sinceridad.

Él la miró con odio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad.

Él continuó mirándola.

- Ichigo, por favor ¡Solo tengo que subirme a una escalera!

-Me quedo.

- Mira que llegas a ser cabezota – suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta- Quédate si quieres.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico.

- ¡Pero no molestes!– añadió ella desde el fondo del pasillo para después, ir a buscar la escalera.

Cuando volvió, Ichigo la esperaba de brazos cruzados.

- Que sepas, que esto pesa – le informó con la voz amortiguada por la escalera.

Él continuó sin moverse.

- ¿No ibas a ayudarme?

Por fin, Ichigo despertó.

- ¡Ah!, sí, ya voy.

Entre los dos, pusieron la escalera en su sitio, debajo de la primera esquina.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó él.

- Yo me subo, _sola_ –recalcó- y tú te quedas aquí abajo.

- Entonces, ¿No hago nada?

- Exacto

Rukia saltó a la escalera, y subió hasta arriba. Pero en el último escalón, Ichigo la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a subir.

- He dicho _sola_, Ichigo – intentó liberarse de su mano sacudiendo con fuerza.

- Pero, ¿Y si te caes?

- No seas idiota, ¿Cómo me voy a caer? – gritó Rukia desde arriba.

- De todas formas me quedaré aquí abajo – dijo para sentirse útil.

- Quédate donde te de la gana.

- Tendrías que caerte por, bruja- estaba enfadado de que Rukia despreciase sin miramientos sus poco habituales atenciones.

Se miraron con rabia.

- Déjate de tonterías y pásame la brocha.

- ¿Cuál?

- La de tu derecha.

Él hizo amago de cogerla.

- Tu otra derecha, idiota.

- ¡Deja de llamarme idiota!

- ¡Pues escúchame cuando te hablo! ¡No es mi culpa si no sabes diferenciar entre derecha e izquierda!

- Si tan lista eres, ¡Cógela tú!

- La cogería yo, si te hubieses largado como te dije y no te hubieras empeñado en ayudarme.

- Da igual – intentó apaciguarla Ichigo, nunca admitiría que ella llevaba razón- ¿Qué quieres la brocha de mi otra derecha? Pues, aquí la tienes – se la lanzó con fuerza para que pudiese atraparla.

Ella la cogió en el aire.

- La señorita, ¿Quiere algo más?

- ¿Intentas hacerte el gracioso conmigo?

- Para nada –ironizó él.

- Entonces, pásame la pintura.

El cogió con fuerza el pesado bote, sin más ganas de discutir y se lo alcanzó para que ella pudiese dejarlo sin apenas esfuerzo en la parte más alta de la escalera.

- ¿Está todo?

- Sí, ya puedes irte.

- No voy a moverme de aquí así que, empieza a pintar.

Ella frunció el ceño, dándole a entender sin necesidad de despegar los labios que le encantaría matarle. Después, dio media vuelta y empezó a trabajar. Sólo quería, terminar con todo aquello lo más pronto posible.

Cuando estuvo terminada la primera esquina. Rukia se bajó de la escalera, para su irritación ayudada por Ichigo, y recogió la brocha. Él por su parte, bajó el bote. Y entre los dos, desmontaron la escalera para volver a montarla debajo de la segunda esquina. Del mismo modo, hicieron con las otras dos una vez pintaron la segunda.

Tardaron casi otra hora en acabarlas todas pero por lo menos ya estaban terminadas. Rukia se dispuso a bajar, no sin antes, lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Ichigo.

- Ni se te ocurra ayudarme.

- No se me pasa por la cabeza.

- Más te vale.

No había dado ni un paso cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del chico.

- Por cierto, ¿Te diste cuenta de que ahí subida, eres más alta que yo?

Ella casi le lanza la brocha a la cabeza.

- Eso, ¿Era un chiste?

- No, solo era una realidad.

- Pues, ahórrate tus realidades.

A continuación empezó a bajar la escalera con tranquilidad. Intentaba coordinar sus pies, para evitar un posible golpe.

"_Derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, derecho…"_

Todo iba bien hasta que, en el último escalón resbaló levemente con un poco de pintura. Se inclinó hacia delante pero sin llegar a caerse. Y estaba intentando recuperar el equilibrio, cuando atónita, vio como Ichigo, se lanzaba a ayudarla.

Ella casi se había recuperado del todo, por lo que le empujó con fuerza para apartarle de su lado y evitar que se acercara. Para su desgracia, provocó el efecto contrario. Sin saber muy bien como y desafiando las leyes de la física, del impulso, Ichigo se pegó más a ella, chocaron con fuerza y acabaron cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Cayeron uno al lado del otro, ambos boca arriba. Pero sin querer, una vez en el suelo, uno de los dos golpeó con el pie la escalera, haciendo que esta empezara a balancearse. Ichigo levantó la vista justo para ver como el gran bote de pintura, abandonaba su sitio en el escalón más alto y se lanzaba al vacío, por encima de la cabeza de Rukia. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con la adrenalina aún en las venas, el pelinaranjo se lanzó sobre Rukia, cubriéndola por completo. En menos de un segundo después, Ichigo pudo sentir como el bote golpeaba su espalda y vaciaba su contenido sobre ellos, para después rodar lejos a algún lugar del salón.

El resultado; Un dolor insoportable en la espalda, una ducha de pintura, una gran mancha en suelo recién estrenado y una situación muy, muy comprometida.

* * *

**N/A: Siento dejar a estos dos tan quietos uno sobre el otro, pero creo que el capítulo ya quedó lo suficientemente largo como para seguir con él. Así que, ¡Os toca aguantarme otro ratito más! Mis más sinceras disculpas xD**

**Ya casi tengo terminado el siguiente y lo más probable es que lo suba a finales de esta semana o a principios de la que viene, ya veré. Con todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado la lectura. Y ya sabéis, cantidad de gracias por leerme.**

**Muchos besos, Olympe.G**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo sólo creo un roce más intenso entre ellos xD**

* * *

**Watercolours**

_El resultado; Un dolor insoportable en la espalda, una ducha de pintura, una gran mancha en suelo recién estrenado y una situación muy, muy comprometida._

Rukia sacudió la cabeza confundida. Intentó, no sin esfuerzo, llenar sus pulmones de aire. La caída y todo lo que vino después la habían dejado aturdida. Y ahora mismo, no sabía muy bien como había llegado a donde estaba.

Por su parte, Ichigo no se movió en absoluto, intentó calmarse e ignorar el dolor que le había desatado el golpe, mientras su cuerpo recuperaba los niveles habituales de adrenalina en la sangre.

Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos diera señales de asimilar lo que había pasado. Después, ambos repasaron en sus cabezas, paso por paso lo sucedido para intentar comprender como era posible que, hace un momento estuvieran de pie en la escalera y de pronto, se encontraran tirados en el suelo.

Le dieron muchas vueltas en silencio, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta lógica que lo explicara. Pero, solo hasta que Rukia intentó incorporarse todo lo que el cuerpo de Ichigo le permitió, fueron conscientes de cómo de mal estaban las cosas. Ellos, totalmente cubiertos de pintura y sus cuerpos, más cerca que nunca. Demasiado cerca.

Ambos se sonrojaron al descubrirlo e intentaron fingir normalidad mirando hacia otro lado sin moverse. Ichigo, podría haberse apartado y la distancia física, les habría permitido pensar con claridad. Pero, estaba demasiado impresionado y en la situación en la que se encontraban, de pronto, pensamientos poco ortodoxos de los que no se sentía particularmente orgulloso, comenzaron a recorrer su mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quiso relajarse, respirar hondo varias veces. Pero, el sentir a Rukia debajo de él y el hecho de estar completamente empapados de pintura, no ayudaba demasiado.

Ichigo, horrorizado, fue consciente de como la ropa de Rukia, se pegaba al pequeño cuerpo de la chica muy sugerentemente, marcando unas curvas suaves y poco profundas pero que, no dejaban lugar a la imaginación. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Tragó saliva, intentando dominar las emociones desconocidas que en estos momentos dominaban su cuerpo. ¿Por qué la situación se le antojaba tan surrealista? Y lo peor es que las condiciones en las que estaban le resultaban familiares, ¿La escena de alguna película, quizás? Volvió la cabeza para ver la expresión de Rukia y descubrir así, que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ella, no parecía sufrir su tormento, le miraba un poco sorprendida pero más o menos serena. No sabía como actuar, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Y por qué Rukia no era consciente de su conmoción?

Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Y su nerviosismo aumentó, cuando se encontró pensando como habría actuado cualquier galán en circunstancias parecidas, dentro de alguna película romántica. Mientras lo hacía, Rukia se revolvió y entonces la ansiada respuesta, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la parte baja de su cintura.

_"Mierda"_

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacer _eso_ y menos con Rukia. Solo pensarlo le producía escalofríos. Apartó la vista por un momento, ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido siquiera?

Después de unos segundos, Ichigo decidió enfrentar de nuevo los profundos ojos de la shinigami, esta vez, algo asustado por lo que podría encontrar en ellos.

Como era normal, nada había cambiado en tan poco estaba allí, debajo de él, con su diminuto cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez para despejar cualquier pensamiento extraño. Una cosa estaba clara, no iba a besarla, eso era impensable.

Había tomado la sabia decisión de levantarse, correr hacia el baño, darse una ducha fría para después y golpearse contra la pared más cercana hasta olvidarse de todas las tonterías que le habían pasado por la cabeza, cuando Rukia volvió a revolverse. Al sentir su contacto, ya no pudo pensar.

Sin saber muy bien que extraña fuerza de la naturaleza le estaba incitando, empezó a inclinarse lentamente sobre su boca. En cuanto lo hizo, pudo ver el pánico en los ojos de Rukia y el suyo reflejado, pero no se detuvo, continuó avanzando. Él quería parar, pero no sabía como. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? No era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera acercarse más a Rukia. ¿Era eso normal? Su nerviosismo aumentaba.

Intentó luchar contra el impulso que le motivaba, sin resultado. La idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, le parecía totalmente absurda pero, inexplicablemente le producía una morbosa curiosidad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Le pegaría muy fuerte?

Después de varios intentos fallidos de controlar sus hormonas en pleno apogeo, desistió. La situación estaba muy clara, pero, ¿De verdad, iba a besarla?

Sí, iba hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Sin pensar, se acercó mucho más y solo cuando estaba peligrosamente a dos centímetros de ella, fue consciente de que la chica llevaba un rato dándole mansos golpes en el pecho intentando llamar su atención.

- _Ichigo,_ - murmuró con la voz entrecortada- _no puedo respirar_- se señaló la garganta con dificultad, sus brazos estaban atrapados bajo el cuerpo de él.

La morena, intentaba reunir oxígeno en sus pulmones sin éxito. Ichigo, volviendo de su universo particular, aún algo confundido, se dio cuenta de que pesaba demasiado y que ella, realmente se estaba ahogando. Así que, se apartó un poco, aguantando el dolor en su espalda, para que Rukia pudiera incorporarse y tomar aire.

Permanecieron, uno al lado del otro, mientras ambos intentaban recuperarse. Rukia, de su casi imprevista muerte por asfixia. Ichigo, de la conmoción posterior a ser dominado por las hormonas adolescentes.

El chico estaba preocupado, ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de lo que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿De que había estado a punto de…? ¿Besarla?

En ese momento, Rukia levantó la vista hacia Ichigo roja como un tomate, recordando lo sucedido.

-_ ¡Oh dios mío!_ – Gritó Rukia fuera de sí, empujándole con fuerza para después alejarse, arrastrándose por el suelo, lo más que pudo de él- _¡Oh dios mío!_- repitió- _¡No puedo creerlo!_ – Volvió a gritar, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-_ Ibas…ibas…ibas…_ -balbuceó- _Ibas a, ¡Besarme!_

Él tragó saliva, claro que se había dado cuenta. Y si no hacía algo pronto, su muerte sería portada en los periódicos al día siguiente.

- _¿Estás loca? Tsk,_ – Probó a quitarle importancia – _¿Por quién me tomas? Antes de tocarte, declaro mi amor a ese horrible conejo tuyo._

_-¡Es chappy!_ -le recriminó- _Y, ¡No! _– Volvió a gritar ella intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, aún lejos de él- _¡Es verdad! Tú…estabas encima y…entonces…te inclinaste…y después me…inclinaste, digo, miraste. Pero…yo me ahogaba, y tú…porque tú…y seguías…y_ – solo musitaba palabras inconexas. Por desgracia Ichigo entendía muy bien el mensaje que quería transmitir.

_"Voy a morir"_

- _¡Intentaste besarme! _– Resolvió con otro grito, de pronto Rukia estaba encima de él - _¡Intentaste besarme, idiota!_ – Empezó a aporrearle con todas sus fuerzas –_ ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota…!_

- _No, Rukia, yo…no intentaba, nada _– mintió Ichigo mientras trataba de cubrirse para evitar sus golpes- _no seas absurda _–más golpes - _Rukia, estate quieta, joder._

Ella le sacudió una vez más para después levantarse e intentar salir del salón.

- _¡No se te ocurra acercarte más a mí!**- **_le amenazó.

_"Mierda de vida"_

Ichigo se sentía fatal. No sabía por qué se le había ido la cabeza de esa manera. No sabía como había estado a punto de hacer aquello. No sabía…nada. Solo, que a partir de ahora, ella no querría saber más de él, huiría de su presencia y le miraría como un pervertido compulsivo. Aunque no entendía muy por qué. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera la había…la…había…bueno, be…besa…ni siquiera la había besado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir esa palabra? Él caso, es que él también era una víctima, víctima de sus malditas hormonas. Un desastre.

-¡Rukia! – gritó para llamar su atención.

La chica se dio la vuelta inconscientemente al oír su nombre. Ichigo pudo verla cubierta de pintura, otra vez, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el pelo cubierto de blanco y sus casi inexistentes pero existentes curvas. Sus _jodidas_ formas femeninas.

Corrió y llegó hasta ella, que estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral. Rukia, se giró con rapidez, ignorándole y dispuesta a salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese. Aún así, no lo suficiente rápido.

Antes de que ella saliese corriendo, Ichigo le agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Ella se resistió muchísimo, pero, Ichigo era más alto y eso, en situaciones como estas ayudaba bastante. Una vez estuvo frente al chico, enfadada, levantó la vista con la intención de plantarle cara y salir de allí a la mínima oportunidad.

Y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Aunque claro, quién hubiera pensado que Kurosaki Ichigo, vencería la distancia que los separaba y la besaría, sin más, saltándose los preliminares. La primera sorprendida, fue obviamente Rukia, que no supo que hacer.

Recuperada del impacto, intentó huir. Ichigo se dio cuenta y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos impidiendo cualquier vía de escape. La chica se removió, tratando de soltarse, pero fue inútil.

El pelinaranjo presionaba fuertemente sus labios contra los de Rukia sin conseguir ninguna respuesta por su parte. Pues ella, viendo que no podría irse tan pronto como deseaba, descansaba en sus brazos como una muñeca rota y sin vida mientras analizaba el comportamiento de Ichigo.

No se movía, sólo pensaba, cuanto tardaría él en cansarse y parar. Él no tardó mucho, pronto, advirtió que ella no le respondía. Pero para desgracia de Rukia, no se rindió, había corrido demasiados riesgos, el final de su vida principalmente, como para que ella le ignorase de esa manera. Así que, decidió morder el labio inferior de la chica sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

Rukia, se sorprendió y un color púrpura salpicó sus mejillas. Indignada, abrió la boca para gritarle lo _gilipollas_ que era. No debió hacerlo. Ichigo aprovechó el momento e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Rukia se arrepintió cuando descubrió el porque él la había mordido. Intentó cerrarla por todos los medios pero ya era tarde, la lengua del chico, inquieta, exploraba su boca produciéndole sensaciones extrañas.

Durante los segundos siguientes, solo Ichigo la besaba. Movía su lengua, cada vez con más agilidad, tentándola a responder. Ella, se resistía, no entendía que pretendía Ichigo y por otra parte, nunca la habían besado. Intentaba evitar los movimientos del chico, con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que quería que parara. Pero la inteligencia de Ichigo no era algo que se dejaran ver todos los días y el chico se lo tomó como una especie de juego.

Rukia no sabía que hacer y no ayudaba el que ese idiota besara condenadamente bien. En un momento, Ichigo cogió los brazos de la chica que reposaban inanimados a ambos lados de su pequeña cintura y los colocó alrededor de su cuello. Ella se desesperaba por instantes, lo había probado todo y solo había conseguido motivarle más.

_"¡Maldita testosterona masculina!"_

Se resistió a rodearle con sus brazos. Le estaba suponiendo un verdadero esfuerzo. ¿Desde cuando ese pelirrojo tenía tanta fuerza? ¿Complejo de Hulk? ¿Kriptonita? Trató de aguantar un poco más pero se estaba haciendo daño y empezaba a cansarse.

Finalmente se rindió y apoyó los brazos en el cuello de Ichigo. Más tarde, cuando él intentó profundizar el beso inclinándose más sobre ella, Rukia descubrió horrorizada que no deseaba oponer resistencia. Simplemente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa cuando pudo besarla sin problemas. Si ella lo consentía, se sentía menos culpable, no le daba la sensación de estar robándole la inocencia y después, tendría una coartada a su favor. Aunque, en estos momentos, prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

Continuaron besándose sin entender muy bien, por qué ninguno de los dos paraba esa locura. Sus bocas, cada vez, se sentían mejor juntas y no tenían ninguna intención de separarse. Rukia, había comenzado a besarle, al principio con timidez, ahora con destreza. Ambos buscaban el por qué de todo aquello en los besos del otro.

Ichigo acariciaba la espalda mojada de Rukia, la besaba con ímpetu. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad y tampoco sabía si él la quería. De momento, sus hormonas, tenían un importante papel en la situación. Esperaba que después de esto, al menos, se mantuviesen inactivas durante un tiempo.

Continuó acariciándola, sus manos se movían prácticamente solas, y también lo hicieron cuando abandonaron su espalda y se posaron en la parte baja de la cintura de Rukia. Se arrepintió de no tener el control total de sus movimientos.

Rukia lo sintió y abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de su momento. De pronto, como al principio, sintió la incontrolable necesidad de separarse. Se revolvió, pero para variar, la presión de Ichigo era demasiado fuerte. Entonces, pensó que había una forma en la que no había caído antes. Tal vez, porque sin ser consciente, solo ahora quería verdaderamente salir de allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó sin piedad una patada a la entrepierna del chico que, la soltó inmediatamente. Ocasión que aprovechó ella para terminar de cruzar la puerta y huir, dando tumbos pero lo más rápido que pudo a un lugar seguro.

-_ ¡Arg!_

Un Ichigo, doblado sobre sí mismo mientras intentaba soportar un dolor agudo en su zona baja y otro también bastante intenso, en su espalda, pudo escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Rukia en el piso de arriba.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de todos sus dolores físicos y psicológicos, recordó algo y miró hacia atrás para ver aterrado como la pintura del bote asesino, había empapado los periódicos que cubrían el suelo. El suelo nuevo.

Se acercó corriendo, aunque sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y dos segundos más, no iban a cambiar nada. Levantó ansioso los papeles empapados, para descubrir una gran mancha blanca, ya seca, en el suelo. En el suelo nuevo, una vez más. Desastre.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo al viejo? ¡Iba a matarle! Aunque, en verdad, le daba un poco igual, ya había otra persona que quería matarle y seguramente con más ganas. El dolor en su entrepierna, era una prueba irrefutable.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer? -_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Era horrible. Rukia probablemente pondría una orden de alejamiento contra él por intento de violación y después, pensaría una forma de asesinarle. Lenta, dolorosa y discreta. Maldita bruja. Seguro que se aliaba con el viejo. Arruinaría su vida para después, ¡Zas! Enviarle a conocer más de cerca a los shinigamis para siempre.

- Voy a morir – dramatizó. Después, se deslizó, para acabar sentado encima de uno se los periódicos. Él estaba cubierto de pintura y no quería otra mancha para el salón, ya llegaba con una.

Reflexionó, buscando el por qué de su forma de actuar. Meditó cualquier posible respuesta. Pero después de casi otra hora, perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabría decir por qué lo había hecho. No había bastante con que Rukia, al principio, creyera que iba a besarla. No, él tenía que besarla, por si acaso ella dudaba. Le costaba mucho admitirlo, pero por una vez, Rukia tenía razón. Era un completo idiota.

* * *

**N/A: Como veis, el capi lo subí cuando os dije. Nah! No se nota que ya lo tenía escrito~ ewe **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Que sepais que me divertí mucho escribiendo el primer beso de estos dos. Intenté hacerlo lo bastante creíble y no demasiado típico. Ojaláaaaaa lo haya conseguido, ya me diréis u-u'**

**Como siempre se agradecen reviews. Gracias a todos/as los que os tomáis las molestias de dedicarle unos minutitos de vuestro tiempo al fic y me lo hacéis saber. No sabéis lo feliz que me siento :)**

**Con todo, cantidad de besos para vosotros.**

**Olympe.G**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Gracias por los reviews!, aquí está la continuación. Hay poquito diálogo por no decir casi nada, así que os pido paciencia :) Aunque me alegra decir que es un capítulo muuuuuy largo.**

**Disfrutar de la lectura~**

**Diclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kube, yo solo escribo para reírme de mis propios chistes xD**

**

* * *

**

El pelirrojo se revolvió el pelo mojado por última vez, antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Ahora tenía menos calor.

Había estado un buen rato en el salón, perdido en sus pensamientos y reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Meditando los posibles porqués que explicaran su comportamiento. Pero, no se le había ocurrido nada. Y viendo que lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo, decidió subir a darse una ducha.

El agua fría le había venido bien. Le había quitado los restos de pintura, aclarado las ideas y calmado las hormonas.

Ahora por lo menos creía saber por qué la había besado.

Su teoría se basaba principalmente, en que Rukia y él habían pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el mismo techo. Era lógico pensar que él, estando en plena fase adolescente, se sintiera atraído por otras chicas. Y Rukia era eso, una chica. Que Ichigo se hubiera dado cuenta demasiado tarde, no quitaba que no lo fuera.

Como chica, ejercía una fuerte atracción contra la que él no podía hacer nada. Por lo que, no le quedaba otro remedio que echarle la culpa del beso, a la madre naturaleza.

Pero de todos modos, culpar a algo tan abstracto de su desgracia, no le ayudaba a solucionar nada en el mundo real respecto a Rukia. Ella seguiría pensando que era un pervertido sin remedio.

Ichigo, finalmente abrió la puerta del baño. Y antes de continuar andando hasta su habitación, situada al final del pasillo, se aseguró que la toalla blanca que rodeaba su cintura, estuviese bien sujeta. En estos momentos, lo que menos le hacía falta era montar otro espectáculo, por muy fortuito que fuese, en medio del pasillo con Rukia en su cuarto. Daría lugar a demasiados mal entendidos.

Siguió andando con calma. Pero, no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando oyó un pequeño ruido a su derecha. Se giró lo suficiente rápido, para ver como la morena cerraba apresuradamente la puerta de su habitación, desapareciendo tras ella.

Rukia le había estado observando. Lo más probable, para evitar un encuentro casual. En cierto modo la entendía, tampoco estaban las cosas para encuentros casuales. Los dos necesitaban tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado. Lo que no quitaba, que le cabreara el hecho de que Rukia se tomara tantas molestias por evitarle.

La historia ya era bastante confusa como para que ella, la complicara aún más, huyendo de él sin intentar ocultarlo.

Frunció el ceño enfadado, después, caminó hasta su cuarto y cuando estuvo dentro, cerró de un portazo. Intentó hacer el mayor ruido posible para que esa enana supiera que estaba fuera de peligro.

**OoOoOoO**

Rukia, al otro lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escuchó un portazo procedente de la habitación de Ichigo. Por fin, ya podía salir sin ningún problema.

De todas formas, para asegurarse, sacó un poco la cabeza.

No, ni rastro de Ichigo.

Algo más tranquila salió de su habitación en silencio y se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse una ducha.

No había podido hacerlo antes porque, después de lo ocurrido en el salón, corrió hacia su habitación escapando de Ichigo, sin pensar que ella estaba cubierta de pintura. Y cuando dentro del cuarto, fue conciente de ello y se dirigió hacia el baño, descubrió que estaba cerrado. El pelinaranjo se le había adelantado.

Así que, no le había quedado más remedio que esperar a que él acabase dando vueltas en la habitación. Era por eso que le estaba observando a través del resquicio de la puerta cuando él la descubrió. No quería encontrarse con él tan pronto y por eso le observaba.

Lo que no esperaba era que él saliese del baño tan solo con una toalla. Al verle, se había sonrojado y había sentido la incontrolable necesidad de apartar la vista.

La morena, sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esa imagen de su cabeza, no entendía por qué se había comportado así al verle, pero desde luego, no era el momento de pensarlo, de manera que, continuó andando hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro, echó el pestillo y se dirigió a la bañera. Abrió el grifo con la intención de llenar la bañera para después sumergirse en ella y tratar de relajarse. Iba a gastar un montón de agua pero, en estos momentos, le importaba más su paz interior que el cuidado del medio ambiente.

Cuando el agua empezó a correr, se incorporó y respiró con fuerza. Al hacerlo, notó algo diferente. Olfateó suavemente el aire. Olía raro, no era un olor desagradable, pero sí extraño.

_-¿Colonia?-_

Volvió a tomar aire. Sí, era colonia y de hombre. Aún por encima, de ese tipo de perfumes que hacen que te sonrojes y sonrías como una tonta. Ichigo se había duchado hacía relativamente poco, por lo que tenía que haber sido él. Pero, ¿Desde cuando ese idiota se echaba colonia?

Intrigada, se dirigió al rincón del armario donde el chico guardaba sus cosas. Si realmente se había echado algo, el bote tenía que estar allí, porque en el pasillo, no le había visto con ningún frasco en la mano.

Rebuscó en el armario y en los cajones, pero no encontró nada. Decepcionada, iba a dejarlo pasar, cuando vio el bote que andaba buscando encima del lavabo, delante de sus narices.

_- The one, D&G-_

Lo que le faltaba, un perfume caro. Rukia lo cogió casi con miedo, lo levantó y observó su contenido a contraluz. Cuando lo hizo, este por poco se le cayó de las manos. ¡El frasco estaba prácticamente vacío!

Lo que solo podía significar que si Ichigo no le había robado hoy la colonia a su padre, el bote era suyo y llevaba bastante tiempo utilizándolo. Pero eso no era posible, ella no sabía nada de que él usara perfume.

Rápidamente, buscó entre las cosas de Isshin. Para su desgracia, ya había otro frasco allí.

_-¡La colonia era de Ichigo!-_

Intentando contener su sorpresa, se devanó los sesos, buscando en su memoria cualquier recuerdo que pudiese asociar con ese maldito frasco de cristal…y lo encontró.

_-Mierda-_

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí recordaba haberle visto alguna vez echándose _algo _cuando por las mañanas tenían que compartir el baño y coincidían lavándose los dientes o peinándose o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Pero nunca le había dado demasiada importancia.

Aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba, era un olor bastante llamativo, ¿Cómo es que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Pasó por su mente una respuesta poco deseada, que tenía bastante que ver con lo acontecido aquella tarde. La rechazó en seguida, no era momento de darle vueltas a una cosa tan tonta, y menos ahora que la estúpida fragancia había inundado su cabeza impidiéndola pensar con claridad.

¿A ella que le importaba lo que utilizase o dejase de utilizar ese idiota?

Confundida, dejó el bote donde estaba y se acercó corriendo a la bañera. Cuando comprobó que estaba llena, se desnudó rápidamente y se metió dentro. En ese momento sólo deseaba dejar la mente en blanco. No pensar. Olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Después de unos minutos chapoteando entre la espuma, comprobó que eso era imposible. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Podía huir eternamente de Ichigo pero no de su propia cabeza. Antes o después, tendría que afrontarlo todo, y primero debía analizar como se sentía ella misma ante esa asquerosa situación.

Y ahora, le parecía el mejor momento. Para empezar, había un hecho que no podía negar. Por mejor o peor que le pareciese, Ichigo la había besado.

Rukia sentía sus mejillas arder. Dios, le daba vergüenza solo de pensarlo.

Se rodeó las rodillas con ambos brazos y enterró su cabeza entre ellas.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de complicar aún más las cosas?

Dudas, que iban a terminar por volverla loca. Podía estar toda la noche dándole vueltas que jamás lograría una respuesta. Sólo Ichigo sabía por qué la había besado y ella no pensaba ir a averiguarlo.

Así que dándolo por imposible, pasó a preguntarse de que manera ese beso la había afectado a ella.

Inconscientemente, le vino a la memoria el incidente de la colonia. Era una tontería, pero, ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que ser consciente de su maldito olor?

Como suele pasar, unos pensamientos derivaron en otros. Sin venir a cuento, la imagen de Ichigo atravesando el pasillo con tan solo una toalla a la cintura inundó su cabeza, y de pronto, se encontró recorriendo mentalmente cada músculo del pecho desnudo del chico.

Llegados a este punto, Rukia abrió los ojos despertando del trance totalmente colorada y mientras recuperaba la compostura, se propinó una bofetada con la que pretendía volver por completo al mundo real.

¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa cabecita suya?

Sinceramente, prefería no saberlo, estaban ocurriendo cosas muy raras. Y la culpa de todo la tenía ese maldito beso.

Un beso, al que ella había acabado respondiendo.

_-¡Arg!_ – gritó fuera de sí, dando un manotazo a la superficie de la bañera, salpicándolo todo de agua.

_-¿Por qué lo había hecho?-_

Que Ichigo fuera terriblemente convincente hasta cuando besaba, no le servía como escusa.

Ella había acabado cediendo, por lo que, era tan culpable como él. Por el amor de dios, ¡Le había respondido!

Se lo repitió un millón de veces y cada una de ellas le parecía más horrible.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ – preguntó con voz ahogada a un bote de champú.

Estaba muy confundida, necesitaba urgentemente algo que la relajase.

Respiró casi asqueada ese aire impregnado de Ichigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua.

Tenía que dejar la mente en blanco para poder pensar con claridad.

Por supuesto, tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Incomprensiblemente, analizar paso por paso como el pelinaranjo la había besado, le dio mucho calor.

**OoOoOoOo**

Al la mañana siguiente, Rukia se levantó muy cansada. Le parecía no haber dormido nada y aún por encima le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Era temprano, pero el día anterior no había cenado nada para evitar encontrarse con Ichigo y ahora, su estómago se quejaba efusivamente.

Se quitó con rapidez su pijama de conejitos y se puso ropa cómoda. La del día anterior la había tirado. Estaba prácticamente inservible, toda con manchas de pintura que difícilmente desaparecerían.

Su estómago volvió a rugir.

Tenía que aprovechar ahora que Ichigo estaría dormido, de esa forma seguro que no coincidían. El madrugar nunca fue el punto fuerte del chico.

Salió por la puerta convencida de ello. Lo que no sabía, es que, como no podía ser de otra manera, alguien había tenido su misma idea.

**OoOoOoO**

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe, le dolía la cabeza como si le hubiesen estado golpeando durante la noche. Reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, no podía creer que hubiese sucedido todo ayer, parecía que habían pasado días.

Se incorporó lentamente. Él también tenía hambre.

**OoOoOoO**

Rukia bajó los escalones de dos en dos pegando pequeños saltitos. Ya en el piso de abajo, atravesó la cocina rápidamente. Iba descalza, pero con el calor que hacía, hasta las baldosas despedían radiaciones. No existía riesgo alguno de pillar un resfriado a estas alturas del año.

Rukia cogió una taza del armario. Después abrió la nevera, sacó un cartón de leche y antes de cerrarla, metió la cabeza unos segundos, sintiendo con agrado el fresquito que le llegaba. Disfrutó de ese pequeño momento hasta que escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta despacio, deseando que solo hubiese sido un ruido aislado. Era inútil, pues, ya sabía de sobra lo que iba a encontrar.

Un chico zanahoria enorme, cubriendo la puerta de la cocina. Parecía sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Estúpido preguntarlo. Nunca falla.

_"Espera a evitar a una persona para encontrarla" _

_- Maldito Murphy –_murmuró entre dientes.

Su primera reacción fue retroceder. Tenía que salir de allí. Sólo unas horas de sueño no le habían dado las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a Ichigo que en lugar de quedarse donde estaba, avanzó un poco más hacia donde se encontraba ella. Poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

El silencio se volvía más incómodo y Rukia vio como el chico despegó los labios con intención de decir algo, pero ella giró la cara dándole a entender sin necesidad de palabras que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada. Ahora tenía que hacer algo antes de que él volviese a abrir la boca.

Sabía que no era muy valiente por su parte salir corriendo, pero no podía pensar con Ichigo delante mirándola fijamente. Así que avanzó hacia la salida con la intención de rodearle rápidamente y refugiarse por segunda vez en su cuarto.

Pero lo hizo _demasiado rápidamente_, se sentía torpe y temblaba un poco. Así que, fue inevitable que el cartón de leche se escurriera de sus manos y se estrellara contra el suelo derramando todo su contenido por el suelo de la cocina, convirtiéndolo en una superficie inestable y resbaladiza.

Cayó a sus pies, así que ahora el bajo de sus vaqueros estaban cubiertos de leche. Increíble, ¿Se iba a convertir en costumbre eso de mancharse cuando Ichigo estaba delante?

Como fuera, ahora le urgía más que nunca salir de allí. Meditó entre recogerlo alargando el momento con Ichigo mirándola y sin hablar o dejarlo y correr. Se decantó por la segunda opción, no aguantaba ni un segundo más.

Pero atravesó la superficie resbaladiza sin ninguna preocupación por la fricción de las nuevas baldosas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cara iba directa al suelo. Del susto soltó la taza que aún llevaba en las manos y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó gracias a que un brazo fuerte la sujetó como si de una muñequita de trapo se tratase.

Oyó el sonido de la taza estrellarse contra el suelo y de sus miles de fragmentos saltando en todas direcciones. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos Ichigo la miraba. Demasiado cerca. No pudo hacer nada para no respirar su maldito olor, que ya le quemaba el cerebro.

_-The one-_

_- Suéltame- _Sufrió un deja-vú, la escena resultaba demasiado familiar.

Desorientada, se deshizo de su abrazo como pudo y retrocedió un vez más. Ichigo le miraba sin comprender. Ella se alejó lo más que pudo hasta sentir un intenso dolor en el pie.

- _Ah! – _gritó con fuerza.

Lo levantó hasta la altura de la rodilla y pudo ver horrorizada como sangraba, un fragmento de porcelana y no precisamente pequeño, se había clavado en la planta. Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Ichigo que hasta ahora, aunque ella no lo supiera, había intentado respetar su espacio, se lanzó a socorrerla. La herida tenía muy mala pinta.

_- Vete, no te acerques a mí – _Ordenó ella que había adivinado sus intenciones mientras se sujetaba el pequeño pie tratando de cortar la hemorragia. Ahora tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

- _No seas idiota –_le reprochó él enfadado – _estás sangrando y agarrándote el pie de esa forma solo vas a conseguir clavarte más la astilla - _se aproximó a ella-_ así que, deja ya esa actitud de niña pequeña y déjame ayudarte._

Rukia quiso alejarse una vez más, pero el dolor era insoportable.

_- No quiero tu ayuda- _le dijo ella doblada sobre sí misma mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre un solo pie - _¿Hace falta que te recuerde que pasó la última vez que trataste de ayudarme? –_soltó de sopetón sin pensar, ni siquiera quería decirlo. Le había salido solo. Pero, no había vuelta atrás, había tocado el tema _tabú_.

_-Tocado y hundido-_

Ichigo enrojeció ante el comentario pero no se iba a dar por vencido e ignorando sus protestas alzó a la chica en brazos y la sentó encima de mesa de la cocina sin apenas esfuerzo. De esa forma, el pie herido no tocaba el suelo.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, no le había visto venir. Pero ahora no tenía que hacer malabarismos para no clavar más la porcelana. Aún no le había perdonado por lo del otro día pero, ¿Debía decir algo?

Estaba pensando en ello cuando vio como el chico salía de la cocina. No podía creerlo, después de tanto interés por ayudarla ¿La iba dejar allí?

-_Será capullo-_

_- ¡Eh!_ – Le gritó para llamar su atención - _¿Adonde se supone que vas?_

Él se giró con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

- _Olvidas que en esta casa tenemos vocación de médicos, voy a por unas_ cosas _– _explicó sin dejar de sonreír – _volveré enseguida, no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos._

_-¿Echarte de menos?-_

No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Abrió la boca dispuesta a chillarle pero no le dio tiempo, él ya se había ido.

_- ¿Quién se ha creído este? – _Habló en voz alta para sí misma, algo iba mal, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a hacerlo - _¿No ha visto que no es momento para chistes? ¿Acaso piensa que todo sigue igual? ¿Esta es su forma de afrontar las cosas?_

Después, perdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionó mientras balanceaba los pies hasta que Ichigo volvió a entrar, esta vez con un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios en la mano. No dijo nada, simplemente, lo dejó encima de la mesa cerca de Rukia, lo abrió y sacó gasas, desinfectante, vendas y unas pequeñas pinzas. Se puso unos guantes y sin esperar el consentimiento de Rukia, sujeto el pequeño pie entre sus manos.

Al sentirlo, ella intentó deshacerse del agarre.

_- Estate quieta – _ordenó él- así solo conseguirás hacerte más daño.

A regañadientes ella volvió a colocar el pie donde estaba, seguro, entre las manos del chico. No hablaron. Ambos pensaban en lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvieron _tan_ juntos y por ello sus mejillas mostraban un ligero rubor, la distancia que los separaba era pequeña, demasiado pequeña.

Ichigo le limpió la herida, después con más delicadeza de la que nunca habría soñado Rukia, sacó el fragmento limpiamente, en un golpe seco, ya nada presionaba el pie de la chica. Después, volvió a limpiar la herida, secó su piececito, desinfectó la herida y la cubrió con unas cuantas gasas. Finalmente la rodeó con una venda, de esa forma no se movería nada.

_- Y voiláaa, ya está – _informó Ichigo.

Reinó de nuevo el silencio. Ichigo la miraba ¿Esperaba que le diese las gracias? No estaba segura, su estúpido olor no le dejaba pensar.

_-The one-_

Sinceramente, era más feliz cuando no era consciente de ello. Entonces, como la otra vez el chico empezó a aproximarse, ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas? No lo sabía, el perfume le nublaba la vista. Tenía la sensación de que el rostro de Ichigo estaba cada vez más cerca ¿Paranoias o realidad? Tal vez ahora que ya la había besado, veía una amenaza en cualquier parte. No estaba segura y prefería no arriesgarse pero ese miedo se apoderó de ella.

_- ¡Ah! – _gritó empujándole para apartarle de ella.

Ichigo que no sabía de que iba toda aquella historia retrocedió asustado.

_- ¿Qué pasa? – _Miró a ambos lados - _¿Por qué gritas?_

- ¡Ibas a volver a hacerlo! – Volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte, convencida de sus fantasías - ¡Me ibas a besar!

Intentó escapar pero el cuerpo de Ichigo se lo impedía, además la mesa estaba pegada a la pared. No había salida.

_-Pero, ¿Qué dices? –_ le preguntó el chico cabreado ahora que sabía de qué iba todo.

Vio que ella miraba hacia todos lados buscando como salir de allí.

_- Tranquila, no te muevas – _la miró enfadado - _ ya me voy yo, si es lo que estás deseando._

Se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero entonces, Rukia se sintió algo culpable. Acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad él no pretendía nada. El por qué de lo que pasó a continuación, no estaba segura. Sólo que sin ser consciente, le agarró de la chaqueta le atrajo hacia ella y de pronto, le estaba besando.

Se hizo extraño pero, Ichigo no tardó en responderle. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, sus lenguas volvieron a explorarlo todo y solo después de volver a besarse como si no existiera otra cosa en ese momento, fueron conscientes que con solo un primer contacto cubiertos de pintura, instintivamente querían y necesitaban de los besos del otro.

No se apartaron durante lo que les parecieron horas hasta que el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta principal los despertó del ensueño.

- ¡_Ya estamos en caaaasa! – _anunció una voz desde la entrada.

Se separaron completamente ruborizados sin poder mirarse a los ojos.

* * *

**Y fin, es muy tarde, solo espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**oly.g**


End file.
